the life of a hitman princess with a RICH admirer
by aspiringwriter22
Summary: Tsukushi is not an ordinary girl she's the top hitman of the underworld with Akira as her boss and Tsukasa as her admirer what could happen to her? AN: she's also rich as in RICH cause she's the next heiress to the top.1 competitor of the Doumyoji company
1. Almighty Doumyoji!

The T

Hi! There. I'm a fan of Hana Yori Dango live series and I strongly believe that Inoue Mao is perfect for being Tsukushi and Jun Matsumoto is also perfect for being Tsukasa no offense to Meteor Garden fanatics. And I really admire the writer of this unique manga. Many actually used her stories for TV dramas and for a movie. The Japanese had there version and so was Taiwanese, and I also heard that the Korean is actually gonna make one too. It also has a movie but it was not that popular. So if the writer of Hana Yori Dango is actually reading this. I love you and it's a great honor that you're reading my fanfic. I want to be a writer so I thought this is a perfect practice for my writing skills. I'm just 13 and I'm turning 14 this august please be nice. I wrote fanfics before but I never finished any. So my goal is to finish this. Please review. No flames please. Helpful comments are welcome but not flames, flames are actually insulting not commenting. I can set myself on flames by myself ok? Enjoy.

Summary:

What if Tsukushi is the top hitman of Akira, the son of the underworld god? And Tsukushi met Tsukasa when he was actually beating up her friend Junpei. And not only that, Tsukushi is the heiress to the no.1 competitor of the Doumyoji Corporation, the Makino Corporation. Is there something between Junpei and Tsukushi? Find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the everything. I only own this story.(Do you have to rub that on my face??AN: don't mind me )

AN: all italicized words are the statements of the characters.

**Chapter 1:**

**Almighty Doumyoji??**

The T.V. was buzzing with gossips about the latest news. The news that catch many viewers' attention, was about the hospitalized heir of Zue Corporation, a big oil magnate corporation. It was said that the heir was badly hurt. And the newscaster also reported that all of the heir's bodyguards were badly injured. One of the bodyguards stated that only one person attacked them and it was obvious that it is a girl. It may be unbelievable but the witness firmly stated it. The police is already investigating about the incident. A white line appeared in the middle of the screen as Akira suddenly switched it off. Akira, the son of the underworld god and also Tsukushi's boss. He's a kind guy but he also has responsibilities that don't want to take care of luckily he met Tsukushi, a kind but tough girl. She's the same age as his. She is athletic and sporty that made her a good fighter on the streets. She is actually the heiress to the Makino Corporation, a big and powerful corporation. And it is the no.1 contender of the Doumyoji Corporation. She specialize on fist-fighting but she's very good in using weapons like high-caliber guns especially knives. She's independent. She doesn't rely to her parents for money and that's how Akira met her. It was a long time ago, Akira was playing poker with loan sharks and drug pushers. He won but his opponents accused him of cheating. He was outnumbered by the bodyguards of his opponents luckily Tsukushi was playing poker at the same room, she helped him(even though he doesn't need help). Akira was impressed because she beat the guys in record time. Akira offered her a job as a hitman, not actually the killing machine but she just give them warning signs if you know what I mean. She took the job as a hobby and also because of the money. Knocking snapped Akira from his thoughts.

_Come in!_

There she was, the girl Akira was thinking about, the girl that made the T.V. channels busy.

_Hi! I'm here to get my pay for my service last night._

_Oh! Sorry I forgot, by the way nice job._

As he take the thick bun of money and give it to her number one agent.

_As always. Any new assignment for me?_

_At this very moment there's none._

_Ohh! Ok I'll be going. Bye!_

And just like that she was gone.

_A very good exit as always. _

As he let out a smirk.

With Tsukushi

Tsukushi drove her red convertible Mercedes Benz happily. She was off to her school, Eitoku. She came there and noticed that the hallway was deserted. She knew what was going on there was another unlucky person being prosecuted by the infamous F4 where her boss is actually included. It was a group of four of the heirs of the most powerful companies in Japan. But for her they were nothing (excluding her boss ) but spoiled brats.

She doesn't worship them because they're in the same league. Did I told you that she's the heiress to the no.1 competitor of the Doumyoji Corporation. She went to the cafeteria to get some snack. She got a strawberry yogurt and seated herself as far as she can from the commotion occurring at the center of the cafeteria. As she finish her yogurt she walked through the crowd to get out of the cafeteria. Accidentally she saw who the unlucky person was. It was her friend Junpei. She jumped to the rescue. Everyone was shocked. Who was this girl, is she rich to even defy Tsukasa, the leader of F4.

_Are you ok?_

Junpei only looked at her that stated that he is not ok.

_Who are you to defy me, the almighty Doumyoji?_

_Almighty Doumyoji? What are you, crazy? Treating yourself like some kind of a God!!_

Everyone gasped. They couldn't imagine that there is a person that responded to the leader of F4 in that manner especially that it's a girl. Akira, who just entered the scene, was not that surprised because he knew Tsukushi has a strong sense of justice but he pities his best friend 'cause he doesn't know what he's doing. Soujiro was suddenly interested with the girl in front of her she's pretty, very cute and unique and besides that she's hot as in sizzling hot. Did I mention that even she's not that popular(as if she wanted to be popular) she's hot with that curvaceous body that was toned by her fighting and her sports and her face was naturally B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L. Before anyone could even breath. Tsukasa suddenly screamed.

_Who the fuck do think you are?_

_Well I'm the friend of the person your beating up right now. _

In a matter-of-factly tone

_And I'm not gonna sit down and watch you punch my friend into a pulp. If you want a fight, fight me._

She continued.

_Hahahaha…. You're challenging me? You're just a gi-_

But before Tsukasa can finish his sentence Tsukushi set out a hard blow on his stomach. Tsukasa was shocked and felt the horrible pain on his stomach. He can't imagine that this small girl can make this blood-seeping pain. Everybody gasped.

_What is that face Tsukasa? What? Can't you withstand a girl's punch?_

Without any warning Tsukasa punched Tsukushi that was easily avoided. She launch an upper cut that put Tsukasa sprawling on the ground. Tsukasa was aching but most important is that his ego was hurt real bad. Everybody can't believe what just happen. Ok let's replay. This small, unpopular girl showed up and actually embarrass the almighty Doumyoji, the leader of F4, the powerful God of Eitoku. Ok?! Is that even possible? Lost in his thoughts he was snapped back by the girl in front of her.

_Remember this Mister Doumyoji not everybody will tolerate your brattiness._

When she was about to walk out with her friend. Tsukasa instantly stood up when he finally understand what she said. He instantly shouted at her.

_Expect a red tag on your locker._

_As I expected you're acting childish. Why? Can't you bring me down on your own? You know I won't kill you even though I can. And schoolmates please blame this spoiled brat if you end up in the hospital with 36 broken bones. And Mr. Doumyoji please be ready with the drop-out forms from the students I will beat-up tomorrow. If you want war, I'll give you war._

_By just looking at you I know you're a commoner, and you have such a big head to even defy me._

_For you're information I'm-_

Tsukushi was cut out by her boss, Akira.

_She's Makino Tsukushi_

Everybody gasped with what Akira revealed. Makino Tsukushi? Isn't that the heiress of the no.1 competitor of Doumyoji Corporations, The Makino Corporations. Nobody knows except Akira that the heiress of the Makino Corporation was studying in Eitoku. Yes, Makino Corporation is a big and powerful company but they are not that sociable and doesn't like media's, they preferred having their privacy. They are one of the most mysterious families in the highest society.

_The heiress to the Makino Corporation. She's a friend of mine, Tsukasa just let it go._

Akira continued.

_Just let it go?? What the fuck are you talking about? Just because she's your friend I will let it go?? She embarrass me for Pete's sake._

_She's just a girl, Tsukasa._

Soujiro butted in.

_Shut up! Who told you to order me?_

_This is boring. Thanks for the care guys but I can take care of him and I promise I won't kill him, bye._

_Where do you think you're going?_

_To the infirmary so my helpless friend here be cured._

Tsukushi walked out with her friend leaving an outraged Tsukasa.

_Ok show's over you may go now to your classrooms._

Soujiro announced.

Rui just woke-up.AN: Try to imagine Rui as the black man always asleep then he will ask you What did I miss? Hahaha…. Hollywood comedy but I'm writing a manga fanfic so don't mind my ridiculous thoughts.

He was just about to sleep again when Tsukasa blew up.

_Who the fuck does she think she are, even if she's a Makino who cares?_

_Everybody does, Tsukasa._

Akira rubbed it off.

_Who's asking you're opinion Akira?!_

_Ahhh……. wait, you said she's your friend, how did you meet?_

Soujiro asked.

_Actually I'm her boss._

_What kind of boss?_

Soujiro asked with a wolfish grin plastered on his face.

_Actually it's the opposite of what you're thinking. She's our top hitman._

_What?? A hitman?? That explains her fighting skills._

_Not actually the hitman killer kind of guy she's more like warning indicator kind of guy. She just beat them up into a pulp with her bare fists. She's really good._

_So that's her job huh?! Fire her._

Tsukasa asked with a hint of vengeance on his voice.

_What?! That's not that easy, my father hire her and have you listened to me earlier she is our top hitman. Hello??_

_So?_

_So that means I can't fire her._

_Can you order her?_

_I did say I'm her boss._

_Then tell her to commit suicide._

_She's not dumb, Tsukasa._

_She's dumb enough to defy me._

_So what are you planning to do? You know that the red-tagging is not enough to hold this hitman princess. _

Soujiro butted in.

_I just got something that may hold her and make her beg._ AN: Muahahahha… evil laugh hehhehe… I think it's the perfect time to insert the evil laugh but evil laugh and Doumyoji doesn't mix together that's why it's just an Author's note

What do you think is on Tsukasa's mind? And is there something between Tsukushi and Junpei? And is it time for lunch already? Hehhehe… I'm hungry. I'm so bad this is a cliffhanger hehehhehehe…….. That's the first chapter please review.


	2. Revenge VS Revenge

Last Chapter:

Hi guys! This is chapter 2. It's actually a cliffhanger so be ready and brace yourselves for chapter 3 it's literally hot so please don't try to jump this chapter 'cause I know you're already thinking of jumping, be patient. Please review I want to know how am I doing.

Comments are welcome but flames are not 'cause flames are insults not comments. I can flame myself up, I don't need help. Hehhehe….

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just own this story.

**Last Chapter:**

_Not actually the hitman killer kind of guy she's more like warning indicator kind of guy. She just beat them up into a pulp with her bare fists. She's really good._

_So that's her job huh?! Fire her._

Tsukasa asked with a hint of vengeance on his voice.

_What?! That's not that easy, my father hire her and have you listened to me earlier she is our top hitman. Hello??_

_So?_

_So that means I can't fire her._

_Can you order her?_

_I did say I'm her boss._

_Then tell her to commit suicide._

_She's not dumb, Tsukasa._

_She's dumb enough to defy me._

_So what are you planning to do? You know that the red-tagging is not enough to hold this hitman princess. _

Soujiro butted in.

_I just got something that may hold her and make her beg._ AN: Muahahahha… evil laugh hehhehe… I think it's the perfect time to insert the evil laugh but evil laugh and Doumyoji doesn't mix together that's why it's just an Author's note

**Chapter 2:**

**Revenge VS Revenge**

_So what's your plan?_

Soujiro asked with curiosity

Tsukasa left ignoring Soujiro's question. He went to his house exhausted with what happen. He remembered it clearly, a girl a **small, puny, harmless** girl(ignoring the fact that she's the top hitman) actually embarrass the great mighty Doumyoji. His pride was really and badly hurt. Imagine that all of the students were watching him fall, sprawl and beaten up by a GIRL. Fuck, this is embarrassing. He felt the verge to avenge and to put his plan on action. His plan was to embarrass Tsukushi with her weaknesses and to know such weaknesses, all he need is his cell phone, his high-tech, flip-top, million dollar cell phone.

_Hello! I want a full report about Tsukushi. What's her abilities and weaknesses. What's her talents and interest. Her hobbies and what she hates and likes._

_Yes sir we will deliver immediately._

The speaker on the other line answered.

_Ok. Bye_

He closed his cell phone immediately, not even giving time to the speaker on the other line to respond.

With Tsukushi:

_Are you alright?_

_I'm okay now, now that you're with me_

_Stop joking around Ok? But seriously, are you ok?_

_I'm fine just a couple of bruises, scratches and broken bones. Disregarding that, I'm fine._

_Why didn't you fight back?_

_Tsukushi I'm not the heir to the no.1 competitor of Doumyoji corporation_(AN: I really like to write that phrase the no.1 competitor of the D…. blah blah blah hehhehe.. don't mind me), _our company is under Doumyoji's if I did something to offend him our company's dead._

_Fuck him. What did you do to him to beat you up like this?_

_I accidentally run into him. _

_That's it. That's the only reason. Uhh.. For Pete's sake his so childish._

_Shhhsss… They might hear you._

_Fuck them all. I'll kill Doumyoji._

Back with Doumyoji:

The whole dining room was silent. Only the crunching of food can be heard. Tsukasa was eating again by himself. Where's his family? His father is in the Doumyoji Corporation headquarters in Russia, his mother is on a business trip in America and his sister is enjoying her married life in France. That's what you call long distance family. So here he is eating alone, lost in his thoughts.

_Sir. Sir Doumyoji?_

A voice snapped him back to reality.

_I told you no one should interrupt my dinner!!_

_My apologies sir. I thought that you want the report as soon as possible._

The man in black suit answered.

_Why didn't you say so?_

_Here sir._

The man in black gave Tsukasa a folder with Tsukushi Makino written in bold letters. Tsukasa looked in the envelope. The man in black immediately disappeared after Tsukasa took the envelope.

_Hmmmmm…She hates social parties, eh?_

_And she has no talents except cooking._

_Doesn't like smokers_

_Loves chocolates_

_Hobby: to play volleyball, basketball, billiards, watch TV,. and surf the net._

_Hates haughty people_

_Favorite food: Kim chi_

_Favorite movie: my wife is a gangster_

_Languages she can read, understand and use: Japanese, English _

He reads between crunching the food. Then BOOM, an idea, magnificent idea hit him. He reached for his cell phone, wiped his mouth and went to his room. He dialed Akira's number.

_Hello_

Akira answered on the other line.

_Hey Akira call all the students of Eituko and make them stay tomorrow in the cafeteria. I mean ALL of them. I want them there tomorrow._

_Why?_

_Just do it._

Doumyoji closed his cell phone.

The very next day:

_There will be a meeting of all the students of Eituko in the cafeteria and that means ALL._

The speaker boomed.

Every student of Eituko gathered in the cafeteria. Everyone is buzzing about what the meeting is about. Some says it's a set-up for Makino. Others say that Doumyoji's gonna say something important.

_Settle down fellow students_

Soujiro announced.

The cafeteria instantly quieted. Everyone was listening intently to know what made this commotion.

_I, almighty Doumyoji invites you all to a high-society party to be held in my grand mansion. I expect everybody._

Eyeing Tsukushi Makino.

_You bastard I will never back-down on a challenge. Let's see who's going down._

Tsukushi murmured to herself.

_It would be held in our garden. Be there before 7:00 p.m. Attire: formal. You can bring outsiders as long they are I the high-society after all this is a high-society party, That's all thank you._

Tsukasa continued.

_You may go back to your rooms._

Soujiro announced.

Everybody obediently went back to their classrooms wondering what will they wear, what jewelry will they use, which style is better sexy or sophisticated to whoop one of the F4. But Tsukushi has a different idea in her mind.

_Just wait and see Tsukasa you'll be the one to beg for your pride. Hehhehe…_

She murmured evilly to herself.

Back with Tsukasa:

_So what are you planning? Why suddenly held a party after the _**incident**_?_

Soujiro asked with curiosity.

_Just wait and see._

Tsukasa answered with an evil grin plastered on his face.

With Tsukushi:

It was dismissal time. She got on her black Cadillac and drove like she's in a racing track. She speed up to a near-by café, her and her friend's hang-out. They always meet there.

_Hey! Makino here!_

Her friends called as she enter the café.

_Oy!_

Makino exclaimed. There they are, her loyal friends. They always find time in their busy schedules for their friends. Her best friend Yuki is the joyful, intelligent but not gullible girl. She's the heiress to the Matsuoka designing corporation. Their label are well-know world-wide. She's a student in Minato school, a prestigious designer school. Yuki hates playboys because her first ever boyfriend who she loved so much was just playing her. So from that day on her goal was to deflate all the ego's of the playboys in Japan and Tsukushi supports her. Beside her best friend is a girl typing in her high-tech laptop, her closest friend Sakurako. She's mature and very business-minded She's the heiress to a big oil magnate corporation Sanjo Corporation. She's engaged and her wedding will be next year. She doesn't care because she know it's just a business arrangement underneath the wedding. She's studying in Sanyo school a prestigious business management school. She's actually fun but only with her closest friends.

_Tsukushi how are you, you look like you're gonna kill somebody?_

Yuki asked her with concern.

_Hey Tsukushi you want me to take care of it?_

Sakurako asked . Her eyes still on her laptop.

_Nah.. It's nothing. There's just this guy Tsukasa that beat up Junpei._

Tsukushi answered.

_Ahhh.. you're boyfriend. So that's why you're so stressed._

Sakurako teased.

_Shut up! He's my friend for Pete's sake nothing more._

_So this Tsukasa is actually the Doumyoji guy?_

Yuki asked.

_Yah… and he's actually challenging me._

_Challenging you?_

Yuki curiously asked.

_He invited all of the students of Eituko to go to a party and I know it's a set-up for me. I'm determined to go but….._

_But what?_

Sakurako questioned.

_You know I hate high-society parties. _

_And so? Just think it's for your bo- I mean friend._

Sakurako teased once again.

_Can you both come with me ?_

_Sure, why not ?_

Yuki answered assuringly.

_Wait when and what time I need to check my schedule ?_

Sakurako asked.

_Tommorow before seven._

_Ok I'm available._

_Gee thanks guys._

_Sure, what are friends for. _

_Then they group hug._

_Wait !!_

Tsukushi interrupted.

_What ?_

Sakorako asked.

_What am i gonna wear you know I hate gowns._

_What for is your designer friend ?_

Yuki said proudly.

_Uhh.. thanks Yuki._

_And we will bring that Tsukasa down._

_Gee.. Sakurako just don't kill him and thanks._

_Any time. _

Sakurako and Yuki chorused.

What do Tsukushi, Yuki and Sakurako have in mind? And will Tsukasa be successful of his evil pan? What will the three girls be wearing? Is it lunch already? Hehhehe… Don't mind me.

Congratulations! You're able to control yourself. You have prevented yourself to read the very hot Chapter 3 I'm very proud of you well. Just read chapter 3 and tell if it's hot or hot? Hehhehe.. reviews please…. No flames cause I don't want to repeat my speech just scroll up and read. Till the next chapter. Byezzzz..


	3. The night of surprises aka HOT chapter

The night of surprises came:

Hi! I'm here with the hot, hot, hot chapter. I don't want to spoil you're shining moment so this will be short. Reviews and comments are much appreciated. Flames are prohibited cause flames are insults not comments.(here I go again) Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just this very hot, hot, hot chapter….

**Last Chapter:**

_Tsukushi how are you, you look like you're gonna kill somebody?_

Yuki asked her with concern.

_Hey Tsukushi you want me to take care of it?_

Sakurako asked . Her eyes still on her laptop.

_Nah.. It's nothing. There's just this guy Tsukasa that beat up Junpei._

Tsukushi answered.

_Ahhh.. you're boyfriend. So that's why you're so stressed._

Sakurako teased.

_Shut up! He's my friend for Pete's sake nothing more._

_So this Tsukasa is actually the Doumyoji guy?_

Yuki asked.

_Yah… and he's actually challenging me._

_Challenging you?_

Yuki curiously asked.

_He invited all of the students of Eituko to go to a party and I know it's a set-up for me. I'm determined to go but….._

_But what?_

Sakurako questioned.

_You know I hate high-society parties. _

_And so? Just think it's for your bo- I mean friend._

Sakurako teased once again.

_Can you both come with me ?_

_Sure, why not ?_

Yuki answered assuringly.

_Wait when and what time I need to check my schedule ?_

Sakurako asked.

_Tommorow before seven._

_Ok I'm available._

_Gee thanks guys._

_Sure, what are friends for. _

_Then they group hug._

_Wait !!_

Tsukushi interrupted.

_What ?_

Sakorako asked.

_What am i gonna wear you know I hate gowns._

_What for is your designer friend ?_

Yuki said proudly.

_Uhh.. thanks Yuki._

_And we will bring that Tsukasa down._

_Gee.. Sakurako just don't kill him and thanks._

_Any time. _

Sakurako and Yuki chorused.

**Chapter 3:**

**The night of surprises**

**(The very hot chapter)**

Tsukasa was so excited to see Tsukushi, not in a good way but in a bad way. Soujiro was too busy to even notice Tsukasa because he was flirting with a sexy but obviously a bitchy girl. Akira was busy with his date for tonight who was obviously married. Rui was sitting on a glassy chair looking like he wants to sleep.

AN: I strongly suggest that you should listen to the song **shut up and drive by Rihanna** while reading this part

Everyone was interrupted when they heard loud screeching tire outside. Everyone was curious including the F4 so they rushed(YES literally rushed) to the door. There she was riding a black motorcycle. She was wearing a red tube-top corset, tight-fitting leather pants and boots. She was also wearing a matching ruby jewelry set. She took off her helmet and her hair was brushed by the air she looked stunningly beautiful. Every guy was drooling over her including Tsukasa. Then a black sleek Mercedes car parked just right beside her. The driver was like an expert in car drifting. Two ladies went out of the car, the lady on the passenger side which is Yuki, was wearing a backless hot pink gown, it has a slit on the left side, she was also wearing a matching dainty jewelry set, she was stunningly beautiful like her friend. The lady on the driver's side was wearing a black chocker like strap, her gown was fitting at the middle and has a big hole at the side of her tummy and it has slits on both sides. She also wore matching diamond jewelry set. She was stunningly beautiful just like her friends.AN: I just love it to say stunningly beautiful The three ladies look hot. Tsukushi looks dangerous, Yuki looks naughty and Sakurako looks sophisticated.

_Is this the place?_

Sakurako asked. Happy with the attention she was getting, actually not only her but all three of them was happy with the attention they're getting.

_I think so._

Tsukushi answered.

_So are getting in or not?_

Yuki asked excitedly.

_Wait. I have to put the other half of my gown._

Her gown was cut in the middle. The other half is easy to attach so Tsukushi doesn't need to lose her poise while putting it.

_Ok. Ready?_

Sakurako asked as Tsukushi finished putting the other half of her gown.

With Tsukasa:

_God! They're so hot. Especially the girl on the hot pink gown._

Soujiro purred, playboy mode kicking in full power.

Akira saw Sakurako. Sakurako instantly caught his attention.

_Why didn't Makino introduce me to that lady?_

Akira murmured to himself.

_Hey Tsukasa isn't Tsukushi hot?_

Soujiro teased as he caught Tsukasa staring on Tsukushi.

_Shut up Soujiro! _

Tsukasa defended being caught off-guard.

AN: This time try to listen to the song **Flirt by Pussycat dolls** while reading this part

The three girls marched to the huge mansion. Everybody was looking at them, I mean EVERYBODY. All the guys were trying to get their attention all the girls were cursing them for being too hot.

With Tsukushi:

They walked in the garden with heads up high. They were talking to each other. Many boys tried to talk to them but they ended up talking to themselves.

_Hi pretty ladies! You three look magnificent tonight._

Soujiro teased.

_Thanks Soujiro._

Tsukushi answered with the I'm-not-impolite-so-I'll-just-answer-your-damn-question tone.

_Hi miss beautiful!_

Soujiro complimented Yuki.

_Sorry but I don't talk to strangers_

Yuki answered with disgust.

_We will just leave you two guys alone._

Tsukushi teased. Tsukushi left with Sakurako. Yuki used her try-to-leave-me-right-now-and-I'll-kill-you glare on them. The two ladies just shrugged it off.

_So I'm Nishikado Soujiro._

Soujiro introduced himself.

_Am I asking for your name?_

Yuki asked.

Soujiro was caught off-guard, he didn't even know that there is a lady that can resist his charms.

_Obviously I didn't_

Yuki continued. She was so happy that he deflated another playboy's ego. She was about to leave when Soujiro hold his shoulder.

_Wait!_

_What do you want?_

_I was just being friendly, why be rude?_

_Being friendly? Is being a playboy being friendly? I know you're a playboy actually everyone knows 'cause it's written all over your face and I'm not a whore that you can have in a one night stand so stop bugging me._

Yuki brushed him off. She shrugged Soujiro's hand and walk-out.

As expected her friends were just watching them intently. She walked to them.

_Hey why leave me alone with that jerk?_

Yuki asked.

_If I know you had fun deflating his ego, you're such a devil._

Sakurako praised her.

_Nice scene there eh?_

Tsukushi complemented her.

They all laughed about stupid playboys.

_Hi ladies!_

Akira approached them.

_Oh Hi! Akira._

Tsukushi politely responded.

_Nice, another playboy._

Yuki murmured. Luckily Akira didn't hear it.

_Girls, this is my boss. Akira this is Yuki and Sakurako and vice-versa._

Tsukushi continued. She introduced her friends to her boss.

_Oh Hello nice to meet you all._

Akira responded.

_Hey Tsukushi nice entrance there eh? And also you're friends. Ahhh.. miss Sakurako are you racer or a car drifter.? You're pretty hot in wheels._

Akira teased.

_Actually I race underground._

Sakurako casually answered.

_Really?_

Akira asked with curiosity.

_We will just leave you two guys alone._

Tsukushi interrupted. Sakurako used her you're-such-a-traitor-glare on Tsukushi. Tsukushi just shrugged it off. She pulled Yuki with her. But before they could leave….

_May I have your attention please._

The microphone boomed. It was Tsukasa.

_Good evening to you, my fellow schoolmates. Thank you for coming to my party. I held this party because of a certain friend of mine. I want to honor her. Please welcome Ms. Makino._

Tsukasa continued. As the students clap. Everyone was wondering why would Tsukasa want to honor her, she actually and really embarrass him. Everyone was buzzing about what did just happen.

_Tsukasa what are you doing?_

Soujiro asked.

Tsukasa ignored Soujiro. Tsukushi smiled and went to the podium. She knew this will happen.

_Since you're already here might as well play for us._

Tsukasa said with a devilish grin plastered on his face.

_My pleasure_

Tsukushi responded.

_What are you planning to do?_

Soujiro asked.

_She doesn't know to play any instrument._

Tsukasa answered.

_I'm not sure with that. _

Akira answered.

_HUH?!_

Tsukasa asked with the devilish grin slowly disappearing.

_Just watch._

Akira answered.

Tsukushi went to the piano and played a Beethoven's piece. She played just like Beethoven. (minus the banging of the head)

Everyone was in awe. Tsukasa's jaw dropped. Akira and Tsukushi's friends were not that surprised cause they know that Tsukushi is secretly very talented, she can play piano, organ, acoustic and electric guitar, drums, violin and flute.

_See…_.

Akira snapped Tsukasa.

_FUCK!!_

Tsukasa cursed.

The piece ended and Tsukushi stood up and bowed. Clapping was all you can hear in the garden. Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa with the is-that-all-you-got look. Tsukasa lost once again.

_Tsukushi 1 Tsukasa 0_

Tsukushi murmured to herself.

_Thank you for that wonderful piece._

Tsukasa irritably said.

Just wait miss hitman I'm sure you'll gonna be the one to go home crying.

Tsukasa murmured. Tsukushi gracefully went down. Smiling to herself. His face was priceless. What else is on Tsukasa's mind? Will Tsukushi survive this challenge? Is Rui asleep again? And is it dinner already? AN: hehhehe.. don't mind me

Reviews please. You all know that I hate flames so no flames cause, I'm not gonna type the speech again ok? Till next chapter bye.


	4. ACCIDENTS HAPPEN?

Last Chapter:

Hi! Guys this the part the two of the hot, hot, hot chapter though it's just full of action and a ….. just read the fic I don't want to spoil the story. Please review, comments and suggestions are very much welcome flames are not cause…(launching of my favorite speech) flames are insults not comments(here we go again)enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just this story

**Last Chapter:**

_May I have your attention please._

The microphone boomed. It was Tsukasa.

_Good evening to you, my fellow schoolmates. Thank you for coming to my party. I held this party because of a certain friend of mine. I want to honor her. Please welcome Ms. Makino._

Tsukasa continued. As the students clap. Everyone was wondering why would Tsukasa want to honor her, she actually and really embarrass him. Everyone was buzzing about what did just happen.

_Tsukasa what are you doing?_

Soujiro asked.

Tsukasa ignored Soujiro. Tsukushi smiled and went to the podium. She knew this will happen.

_Since you're already here might as well play for us._

Tsukasa said with a devilish grin plastered on his face.

_My pleasure_

Tsukushi responded.

_What are you planning to do?_

Soujiro asked.

_She doesn't know to play any instrument._

Tsukasa answered.

_I'm not sure with that. _

Akira answered.

_HUH?!_

Tsukasa asked with the devilish grin slowly disappearing.

_Just watch._

Akira answered.

Tsukushi went to the piano and played a Beethoven's piece. She played just like Beethoven. (minus the banging of the head)

Everyone was in awe. Tsukasa's jaw dropped. Akira and Tsukushi's friends were not that surprised cause they know that Tsukushi is secretly very talented, she can play piano, organ, acoustic and electric guitar, drums, violin and flute.

_See…_.

Akira snapped Tsukasa.

_FUCK!!_

Tsukasa cursed.

The piece ended and Tsukushi stood up and bowed. Clapping was all you can hear in the garden. Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa with the is-that-all-you-got look. Tsukasa lost once again.

_Tsukushi 1 Tsukasa 0_

Tsukushi murmured to herself.

_Thank you for that wonderful piece._

Tsukasa irritably said.

**Chapter 4:**

**ACCIDENTS happens!!**

**(part 2 of the very hot chapter)**

Everybody was having fun except Tsukasa. He was busy thinking of how he will embarrass Tsukushi.

_What could I do to embarrass that bitch?!_

He murmured angrily to himself. Then a person approached him. The person was actually French. He can understand French and actually speak it then a bright idea struck him, not EVERYONE can speak French. He remembered that Tsukushi can only speak two languages which are English and Japanese. He instantly walk to Tsukushi, who was busy talking to her friends.

_Ahhh.. Ms. Makino_

Tsukasa greeted.

_Oh Hi! Mr. Doumyoji._

Tsukushi responded with a you-can't-get-enough-don't-you look plastered on her face.

_Ms. Makino, my friends and I would like to have a chat with you, would you mind ladies?_

Tsukasa asked.

_Ohh… not at all._

Yuki and Sakurako chorused.

_May I?_

Tsukasa lead the way to his French companions.

Tsukasa talked in French. Perfect French. Tsukushi wasn't talking at all. Tsukasa grinned his plan was working.AN: I don't know how to talk in French so from now on, all the statements that are underlined are in French

_Ms. Makino are you all right?_

Tsukasa asked with an devilish grin forming on his face.

_I'm perfectly fine Tsukasa, thank you for your care._

Tsukushi taunted.

_Your welcome_.

Tsukasa sorely answered.

_Well, guys how about a game of poker._

Tsukushi offered her companions. Tsukasa smiled brightly. If there's one thing that he can not lose in, it was poker. He was a very good poker player. He wins billions in the casino with both eyes closed.

_Sure._

Tsukasa answered gladly. He was gonna succeed after all.

**In the poker room:**

Everyone was watching Tsukasa and Tsukushi play poker. There other companions folded all ready. The pot money was big, REAL big. Neither one of Tsukasa and Tsukushi folded. Both were confident about their cards. The last card was about to be revealed.

_Mr. Doumyoji, how much?_

The card dealer asked. AN: I don't know what they are called.

Tsukasa put everything he has in the pot.

_Ms. Makino, call or fold? _

Card dealer asked Tsukushi.

_Call._

Tsukushi answered and put everything she has in the pot.

_And it's an ace._

The card dealer announced.

They revealed their card at the same time. And it was both a royal flush. Everyone gasped. It was all on the card dealer to handle the situation, one wrong move he might lose his job.

_Mr. Doumyoji and Ms. Makino, you both have royal flush so that means you need to cut the pot money equally or have a rematch._

The card dealer nervously announced.

_It's okay I don't need the money anyway_.

Tsukasa said.

_Me neither._

Tsukushi taunted. Tsukushi walked out of the room to look for her friends, she wants to go home, she was really sleepy. Tsukasa was about to get out of the room but his cell phone rang.

_Hello? Who is this?_

Tsukasa asked.

_Sir, a gang got through the security, please hide, they might kill you._

The other person whispered on the other end. Tsukasa couldn't decipher what he was saying, the voice was too weak.

_What? I can't understand you?_

Tsukasa scolded. But before the person at the other end can respond the line was cut.

_Fuck!! Another kid joking. Don't they know I'm the almighty Doumyoji._

Tsukasa murmured. He walked out of the room, he noticed that it was quiet, dead quiet downstairs. He was curious. This is a party, why don't make some noise right? When he was about to go down(AN: the poker room was upstairs) he heard a voice, a male voice.It was deep and serious.

_Ahhh.. Ms. Makino aren't you beautiful?_

The male voice said. Tsukasa instantly fled downstairs. He don't know why. He found Tsukushi in front of an armed man. He was caressing Tsukushi's face with a gun. He felt his blood boil.

_Who are you?_

Tsukasa asked the guy where the male voice came from.

_I'm Zue Pei._

The guy answered.

_And why did you crash my party?_

Tsukasa asked with a who-cares-if-you're-Pei Zue tone

_Tsukushi here has an unfinished business with me. She happens to be the one who beat me up 2 weeks ago, didn't you Tsukushi?_

Pei answered while looking at Tsukushi.

_If I beat you, you should not be here. You'll be dead by now._

Tsukushi spat.

_Really? Do think I will leave just because you said you didn't. You make laugh Tsukushi._

_I'm glad that I made you laugh but it's better that you leave right now with both your feet attached or I'll do this the hard way._

_Sure princess, I'll leave…_

Pei answered as he target to Tsukushi's head. But before he could pull the trigger. BOOM! He was punched by Tsukasa on the left side of his middle.

_Never ever crash my party, I'm Doumyoji for Pete's sake._

He spat. He was too busy boasting to even notice that a guy on his back was about to fire a bullet through his leg. Luckily Tsukushi saw it and she instantly leapt and caught the gun between his feet(AN: she was actually performing a hand stand while she did that, just like the action movies), hitman mode kicking to full power. She threw the gun away and punched the face of the man. He fell unconscious.

_Mind if I help you?_

Tsukushi said after she knocked the guy(she landed on a half split position). Tsukasa just smirked. The guys in black started to attack them.

_Hey Tsukasa how about a game, the person who could beat more people wins and the loser will do anything the winner asks. Call?_

Tsukushi offered while she was busy beating ten men at a time.

_Sure. _

Tsukasa confidently answered. He was a good fighter. Everyone was panicking except the F2(cause Rui is practically sleeping at the floor of the garden.) and Tsukushi's friends.

_You know Tsukasa will lose._

Akira said.

_I heard that!_

Tsukasa screamed.

_Any way, how good is Tsukushi Makino in fighting?_

Soujiro asked Yuki.

_Well Mr. playboy she's REAL good. She could beat 115 guys in 5 mins_.

Yuki answered.

_Really? How about you?_

Soujiro asked her.

_I can only beat 100 in 5 mins. But when I'm pissed I can beat or even kill a million in just half an hour so better be nice._

Yuki answered in a matter-of-factly tone.

_Whoah…_

Soujiro murmured in awe.

_How about you Ms. Sakurako? _

Akira asked.

_I can only beat 102 in 5 mins._

Sakurako casually answered.

_I didn't know that girls can be that deadly._

Soujiro concluded.

_Sure, cause you only know that girls are plaything right?_

Yuki taunted.

_Now, now Yuki, I know you're unique that's why I like you._

Soujiro said sweetly.

_Soujiro, I HATE playboys ok so don't think I like you just because I talked to you._

Yuki irritably said. Soujiro was hurt, terribly hurt but he tried to hide it. What the heck?? He's a playboy for crying out loud.

_So are you single?_

Akira asked Sakurako seeing a ring on her finger.

_No, I'm engaged._

Sakurako answered.

_Really? To whom?_

Akira asked.

_I don't know who he is, I just know I'm engaged. _

Sakurako answered.

_But how can this ring be on you're finger if you didn't even met him?_

Akira curiously asked.

_Ohh… that? It was given by his parents. They said they haven't mention it to their son. They gave it to me so that the people around me know that I'm NOT available._

Sakurako answered emphasizing the not.

**Meanwhile….**

_71_

Tsukushi taunted.

_75_

Tsukasa boasted.

(AN: They were counting how many they had beaten up)

Six men attacked Tsukushi. She split and kick the feet of the six men. They fell instantly. Tsukushi kicked them in the face.

_77_

Tsukushi taunted.

Tsukasa attacked ten men. The first one kicked him that he easily avoided by jumping. When he landed he launched a upper-cut on the first man's face. He launched a flying kick to the 2nd, who was standing in front of the other 3 guys. He hit 4 birds in one stone then the 6th and 7th tried to corner him but he tripped the 6th that fell and he kicked the 7th in the middle. The 8th, 9th and 10th attacked him, he punched the neck of 8th, that landed unconscious. The 9th tried to pinch him but he horribly failed instead he ended up having a broken leg. 10th punched Doumyoji on his middle but Doumyoji didn't even felt it he pulled the 10th arm and broke it.

_85_

Tsukasa boasted.

Tsukushi attacked 12 men. She leapt, kicked, punched all of them. She was exhausted.

_89_

Tsukushi taunted. Then a man attacked unexpectedly on her back she jumped, trying to avoid the attack but because of her heels she was caught unbalanced on the floor, the guy was about to attack again…. Then Tsukasa kicked him on his leg unexpectedly.

_Hehhehe.. That's 92_

Doumyoji boasted.

_Damn shoes!!_

Tsukushi cursed her heels. Tsukushi was about to stand when Soujiro ACCIDENTALLY pushed Tsukasa causing Tsukasa to fall on Tsukushi. They kissed accidentally. Everybody froze(yes, even the bad guys). Sakurako and Yuki didn't waste time when they saw that the bad guys froze they punched and kicked everyone of them.

_Nice distraction Tsukushi.._

Sakurako teased that snapped Tsukushi and Tsukasa to their senses. They hurriedly stood up. They acted as if nothing happened. But Soujiro wasn't willing to drop the subject.

_Excellent timing lover boy.._

Soujiro teased.

_Shut up!_

Tsukasa said angrily.

_Girls let's go_

Tsukushi said to her friends.

The girls left while Tsukasa went to his room and Rui woke up and went home(I know you're asking where's RUI?). Soujiro and Akira called the cops and sue the Mr. Pei Zue.

Will be this incident be a start of love or another war? How will Tsukushi handle the issues when his schoolmates will be buzzing with what happen last night? Is it breakfast already? (AN: don't mind me….)

Reviews please. NO flames cause I hate flames you know that. Till next chapter bye.


	5. The Aftermath

**AN:**

**Hi! I know its been a WHILE that I last updated actually I finished all the chapters unfortunately all the data was lost because our pc needed to be reformatted. So here I am trying my best to finish this story. NO flames I can flame myself up later.**

**Last Chapter:**

_Excellent timing lover boy.._

Soujiro teased.

_Shut up!_

Tsukasa said angrily.

_Girls let's go_

Tsukushi said to her friends.

The girls left while Tsukasa went to his room and Rui woke up and went home (I know you're asking where's RUI?). Soujiro and Akira called the cops and sue the Mr. Pei Zue.

**Chapter 5:**

**The Aftermath**

The WHOLE school was buzzing about what had happened just last night, was it a prank? a joke? They got to be kidding…… the all-time, mortal enemies will actually be together as in TOGETHER???!!!! Some were surprised, some was shocked but a certain group of girls was talking something different.

_That bitch I think she planned every move!!!!!!!_

_Now. now that's okay we should not stoop down on her level she's just a poor bitch_

Yuriko and her friends said, making Tsukushi "OVERHEAR" every nasty thing they have said.

_and what were you saying Yuriko??? Me?? a POOR BITCH??????!!!!!!!!!!_

_Yes YOU!!!!!!!!!_

Yuriko shouted on Tsukushi's face

_Wait! am I dreaming? Cause I just heard this girl who is the daughter of the world-renowned Asai Company_

Yuriko stood proud as Tsukushi was describing her

………_.. The TINY company that is UNDER Makino INTERNATIONAL Corporation is calling me a POOR??!!!!!!!! BITCH????????!!!!!!!!_

Yuriko grumped on her remark

_and who the hell are you to tell me that??????!!!!!!!!!_

_Well I'm the only heiress and daughter of the MAKINO CORPORATION, your tiny company works for……_

Tsukushi said in an EAT-your-PRIDE-or-else-I'll-call-my-father kind of tone

Yuriko gulped the lump on her throat ready to say something but preferred not to…

Tsukushi was contented on what was happening and walked-out but then she remembered one thing…

_And last thing Yuriko…._

Yuriko looked at her with a deadly glare

_There's no I on SLUT but there's a U_

Then Tsukushi swiftly turned on her back and marched on the hallways with her chin up high and proud for what she have done. Everyone gave way to the girl that just left Yuriko dead shocked. She smirked

_Little bitches…_

NOT far away:

_Fuck that! That bitch should pay!!!!!!!_

_Calm down Tsukasa!!! this is a GIRL and mind you why are you so eager to get back on her even after the kiss that you shared just last night….._

Soujiroh taunted with his wolfish grin

_Shut Up!!!!!!!! Soujiroh_

Tsukasa aid with a faint pink on her cheeks

_Speaking of the devil there she is….._

Soujiroh and Tsukasa looked to where Akira was pointing. and there stood the girl that Tsukasa kissed just a night ago wearing a fitted-on-the-butt black jeans, a black hazer-back top with silver writing "HOT STUFF" with a black leather jacket with a red line on the center of each sleeve.

The jacket was opened, revealing some skin on Tsukushi's cleavage.

_Oy!!! Makino!!!!_

Tsukushi looked to the direction where a voice was calling her and there was the person she dreaded to see for her entire life……. Tsukasa…….

_What the heck???!!!!!!_

Tsukushi whispered in a harsh tone

Lost in her thoughts, Tsukushi didn't notice Tsukasa moved on her back

_Hey???!!!! Makino uhmm uhmmm…..will you-uhh uhmm I mean errr …_

_What's this the All Mighty Domyouji Tsukasa can't even ask out a girl_

Akira teased

_Fuck YOU!!! Akira_

Tsukasa bursted

_I mean will you come out with- what the heck I'm Domyouji for pete's sake??!!!!!!! Anyone would go out to me… I mean you're attracted to me aren't you??!_

Tsukasa bantered to Tsukushi, who was by the way traveling Nightmare land

Tsukasa waited for a reply but nothing came so he took the matter on his hands and tugged Tsukushi to the door

Suddenly Tsukushi was snapped back to reality when she noticed the moving of her body with out her brain commanding it?!!!

_What the ???!!!!!!!! Tsukasa stop THIS immediately_

Tsukasa was startled and answered

_What's the problem with you girl?!!!!!!_

_That's the question I REALLY want to ask to you right now… Why were you tugging me just now??!!!!!!!_

_I was talking to you and asking you out and you didn't answer so I assumed that's a yes _

_What??!! You asking me out??!!!!!! Are you crazy?? _

_I'm not crazy!!!!!!!! You-you DWARF??!!!!!!!_

_And now Domyouji you're acting as if you're a little child calling names!!!!!!!!!_

_Shut the fuck off you SMALL PUNY DWARF!!!!!!!_

_Look who's talking oh I remember the PIG-headed heir of the SECOND most powerful corporation!!!!!!!!_

_What did you just say??!! take that back before….._

_before??!! Before what???_

_Before he kiss you again…!_

Soujiroh butted in with a devilish grin

Both stopped on their bantering with a heavy dark red tint on their chicks

Soujiroh smirked on his triumph. Just when he was about to say another tease…

_TUUTTTTTT!!!!! TUUUTTTTTT!!!_

His cell phone rang

_Hello oh babe, how are you?_

_Her name is Melissa_

Akira helpfully said

Soujiroh just smiled to him.

_Just when I need Akira's memory…_

_Soujiroh thought.._

_Ohh yah sure babe I'll be there and don't be sad… I love you too bye_

_What happened to your Melissa and she called you??_

Akira thoughtfully asked

_She is some kind of depressed, bad for her it's her expiration date_

Soujiroh answered while eying the two who were still heavily blushing

_Well I'll be going. And for you two I'll deal with you later_

Letting his full-blast teasing wolfish grin out

_uhmm Tsukushi pass-by my office you have a new case…_

_uhh ok I'll be there by 5_

_okay that will be all it's a little boring here I'll just meet with my current fling_

With that Akira took off opening his cell phone calling his girlfriend

After that the silent member of F4 walked-out with simple words

_I'll be going home there's nothing interesting here_

He walked-out while looking at Tsukushi directly on her eyes

_Ok_

Tsukasa answered politely

Left there awkward Tsukushi tried to leave but a certain hand was pulling her back

_What's the big idea???!!!_

What do you think was up on Tsukasa's sleeves and he pulled Tsukushi again???

Well see you next time… Comments please on your way out. No Flame…


	6. Up on HIS sleeves

**AN:**

**Hi there! I'm back after like 2 months I'm really sorry………..SUMIMASEN! I'm really sorry I was just too busy with my school work I had to keep my STRAIGHT A's and thanks to GOD I arrived on the top seven having the average of 92.527 but I was somehow depressed cause I think I should have a higher ranking but its ok its already done so to make it up all to you I'll give this LONG chapter…..Thank you for the people that read, is reading and will be reading this story and please don't forget to leave some comments…..**

**Last Chapter:**

_I mean will you come out with- what the heck I'm Domyouji for pete's sake??!!!!!!! Anyone would go out to me… I mean you're attracted to me aren't you??!_

Tsukasa bantered to Tsukushi, who was by the way traveling Nightmare land

Tsukasa waited for a reply but nothing came so he took the matter on his hands and tugged Tsukushi to the door

Suddenly Tsukushi was snapped back to reality when she noticed the moving of her body with out her brain commanding it?!!!

_What the ???!!!!!!!! Tsukasa stop THIS immediately_

Tsukasa was startled and answered

_What's the problem with you girl?!!!!!!_

_That's the question I REALLY want to ask to you right now… Why were you tugging me just now??!!!!!!!_

_I was talking to you and asking you out and you didn't answer so I assumed that's a yes _

_What??!! You asking me out??!!!!!! Are you crazy?? _

_I'm not crazy!!!!!!!! You-you DWARF??!!!!!!!_

_And now Domyouji you're acting as if you're a little child calling names!!!!!!!!!_

_Shut the fuck off you SMALL PUNY DWARF!!!!!!!_

_Look who's talking oh I remember the PIG-headed heir of the SECOND most powerful corporation!!!!!!!!_

_What did you just say??!! take that back before….._

_before??!! Before what???_

_Before he kiss you again…!_

Soujiroh butted in with a devilish grin

Both stopped on their bantering with a heavy dark red tint on their chicks

Soujiroh smirked on his triumph. Just when he was about to say another tease…

_TUUTTTTTT!!!!! TUUUTTTTTT!!!_

His cell phone rang

_Hello oh babe, how are you?_

_Her name is Melissa_

Akira helpfully said

Soujiroh just smiled to him.

_Just when I need Akira's memory…_

_Soujiroh thought.._

_Ohh yah sure babe I'll be there and don't be sad… I love you too bye_

_What happened to your Melissa and she called you??_

Akira thoughtfully asked

_She is some kind of depressed, bad for her it's her expiration date_

Soujiroh answered while eying the two who were still heavily blushing

_Well I'll be going. And for you two I'll deal with you later_

Letting his full-blast teasing wolfish grin out

_uhmm Tsukushi pass-by my office you have a new case…_

_uhh ok I'll be there by 5_

_okay that will be all it's a little boring here I'll just meet with my current fling_

With that Akira took off opening his cell phone calling his girlfriend

After that the silent member of F4 walked-out with simple words

_I'll be going home there's nothing interesting here_

He walked-out while looking at Tsukushi directly on her eyes

_Ok_

Tsukasa answered politely

Left there awkward Tsukushi tried to leave but a certain hand was pulling her back

_What's the big idea???!!!_

**Chapter 6:**

**Up on HIS sleeves**

_Will you just shu-_

_Weak…I haven't cried and cried for weeks….._

Tsukasa's cell rang cutting him off causing him to loosen his grip on Tsukushi's arm. Tsukushi took this chance to get out of his deadly grip.

Tsukasa opened his flip-top cell phone while eying Tsukushi. The intuitive Tsukushi looked at him back fiercely with a WHAT-the-HECK-is-your-Problem look on her face…

_Hello?! I have business here!!! You should have a GOOD GODDAMNED REASON why you called????????!!_

Tsukasa nearly shouted on the person on the other line

_Sir?.... My apologies I just want to inform you that your mother is coming back in the next 10 minutes with her private jet. Her plane will be landing on the Domyouji private airport located at the west of Tokyo._

_What?!!! Why didn't you told me earlier?! Ahh that old witch!!! _

CLICK…….

As Domyouji closed his cell phone abruptly he nonchalantly looked at the staring, confused Tsukushi

Tsukasa smirked when he noticed that she WAS STARING AT HIM!!

_She's so cute when she doesn't open her GOD DAMNED MOUTH!!!!!_

Tsukasa thought and then he had an idea

_I'll be going….._

Tsukasa said

_I don't care _

She replied as she tore her eyes from Tsukasa embarrassed that she was caught off guard..

_And Tsukushi _

As Tsukushi was about to turn away

_I'm not done with you MAKINO_……

A devilish, diabolical grin plastered on his face

Tsukushi that just processed what he said replied with the same ferocity in her eyes

_SAME HERE………._

She said acidly.

Then they both parted within the corridors of their school

**With Tsukasa**

_She's CUTE!!????? Where did that came from _

He pondered as he boarded his black limousine

_How can that fucking bitch be cute??!!!_

He argued with himself

_Don't deny it Tsukasa you are attracted to that sexy, beautiful lady aren't you??_

The voice in Tsukasa's head said

He was so confused. Shouldn't he be cursing her? Fuck! The click of the car broke his train of thoughts…

_Sir Domyouji, we are here already….._

Tsukasa looked through the window there she is, her mother, the OLD HAG with her ever so present business crew in front of there so called house, but was ACTUALLY a mansion, talking on her cell phone walking towards their gigantic walnut artistically etched with intricate designs.

_So she's already here…_

Tsukasa thought.

He just looked at her and her mother feeling the presence of her son just look at him with a blank look, it was not welcoming or EVEN just warm it was just as if she saw one of her crew looking at her. He got in a trance flashing back the last time that he saw his mother……

**Flash back:**

Oh okay sure I'm coming right away.

As the woman in black suit turned her seat talking to the other person on the line.

An elementary student judging on his uniform dashed into the room looking for his mother. And then she found her there putting back the phone.

_Mom! Look at this…._

Pertaining to the star that he has on his hand. The woman in black didn't even a cast a look on the unwavering child and just said in a blank tone.

_Go get the maid and tell her to change your clothes…_

Her eyes on her laptop. The child just stared at his mom enthralled. It happened to him again and again but he can't just accept it every time it occurs.

The woman in black stood on her chair taking her cell phone and opening while her other hand getting her leather Dolce en Gabbana suitcase. Talking to her cell phone eying the child that was about to break into tears.

_What did I said Tsukasa? I said get the maid and make her change your clothes!_

She said sharply. The child started to cry silently. But the woman acted as if not affected.

_Can't you hear me?? Madeline!!!_

She said as she was looking at her watch. Then a woman, a slender British woman wearing an apron over a blue dress came rushing in.

_Yes ma'am?_

As she straightened her apron, scared to look on the grumpy but gracious woman in front of her.

_Change the clothes of Tsukasa._

She said in a deadly tone. The woman immediately took the crying child and was gone out of her sight.

**End of Flash Back**

The driver looked at him for he was taking too long to get out but then he realized he was staring to something he was wrong it was someone because he followed his eyes and it landed to Madame Domyouji. He saw the bitter and sad emotion in his eyes. He was so vulnerable at that time contrary to when he was his normal being.

Not long Tsukasa noticed the pitying look that his driver was casting on him.

_I can't believe that this Old Hag is here!!_

He said enough for his driver to hear. It was as if automatic when he knows that someone was sympathizing for not having care from his mom. That was his defense mechanism.

_I am so pathetic….. Fuck that who cares about that FUCKING WITCH!!!!!_

He thought.

When Tsukasa got out of his limousine his MOTHER was ALREADY in their castle inspired mansion not even bothering to greet HER LONG-TIME-NOT-SEEN SON…

Tsukasa entered their house not even bothering to greet his mother that was arguing with someone on her cell phone as she was climbing the stairs…

_AS if she 'd even bother to just at least look at me…_

He bitterly thought as he was swiftly climbing the stairs. He hurriedly went to his room that was on the west wing off the house. He lied on his bed staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes when a flash back came. He saw the woman in black suit walking with her cell phone, behind her was a group of highly-professional people walking toward his house. Then this woman looked at him…………………….

He remembered that blank look so blank that it was like a cold glare. He opened his eyes preventing any emotion that could flow to him then it hit him!!!!!!!!

_Oh SHIT! I almost forgot about the plan!!!!!!!!_

He said as he jumped his self from his black bed rushing to his cell phone.

**With Tsukushi**

_Those luscious lips, that so cute perm, that cute no-_

She cut her thoughts.

_What da??? Where did that came from???? _

She murmured to herself. She was about to ride her red roofless jaguar car with a 75 degree door when a voice called her.

_Tsukushi!!!!!!!_

She turned and almost dropped her jaw.

What was Tsukasa's idea?? Who was the person that called Tsukushi??

That's all the chapter 7 will be up maybe tomorrow. Please leave comments as you leave. No flames please.


End file.
